All I need
by DarkWolf2
Summary: '..yet he had the dreamlike memory of a warm body curled next to him. He stretched, noting the absence of any such person in his bed. His bed was as usual empty come morning.' From afar Trowa loves Relena but she's already taken. Yet the fates have not de
1. Loneliness

Disclaimer: Gundam wing, characters and names places do not belong to me. If they did I would have lots more Trowa in the series...way more Trowa!  
  
A/N "Missing by a Mile", inspired me to write this story so a big thank you to the author! This story will be pretty short, only two chapters. It's my first time to complete a Gundam Wing fic, so I'm proud of my self. Not a song fic but I liked the words. Oh and thank you to Jewel Nadine who pointed out a mistake I'd made.  
  
Warnings: Trowa may be a bit occ but I'm going with the notion that he matured in his twenties.  
  
And that's all that I need, yeah  
Someone else to cling to, yeah Someone I can lean on Until I don't need toJust stay all through the night In the morning let me down Cause that's all that I need right now  
  
-------------Loneliness----------  
  
He awoke slowly, fleeting dreams of a blue-eyed blonde haired woman clouding his mind. He sighed heavily as he opened his emerald green eyes to the greeting morning. Another day without her, another day living with loneliness. His cover only convered half of him, leaving his torso bare, yet he had the dreamlike memory of a warm body curled next to him. He stretched, noting the absence of any such person in his bed. His bed was as usual empty come morning.  
  
A piece of paper lying haphazardly on his pillow, looked out of place on his teal linen. "Call me, 043216 Luv and cuddles, Didi. " So that was her name.  
  
The paper crumpled in his hands. No he wouldn't call her. She didn't cause his wayward thoughts of Relena to disappear not ever for one night. Briefly he recalled Didi, a voluptuous brunette, smelled like vanilla. His lips twisted; his bed would now carry her scent.  
  
It was that thought that forced him out of bed and fifteen minutes later he had ruthlessly thrown the offending teal linen into the washing machine.  
  
And another one bites the dust.  
  
Damn Yuy, maybe his chance would have been greater, if he hadn't suddenly decided to come back. Heero stood in his way, but then he always had. Grimacing, he absently ran one hand through his still messy bangs. Of course he being the good friend that he was, meant that he was going to just sit and suffer in silence (or in the arms of brunettes, blondes etc, whichever came first) until Heero royally screwed things up again and this time, this time he would not be aiding Heeros little love affair.  
  
Another ten minutes he was showered and in the process of vigorously towel drying his hair when there was a brisk knock on the door. He ignored it; everyone in the circus just knocked and came in unless they had been pre- warned not to.  
  
A second knock more loudly than the first forced him to get up and answer it. If there was one of the girls coming to giggle and ask him to come out and play... A light-hearted smirk crossed his features; he couldn't help it if he was desirable to women of all ages. All but one his mind cruelly reminded him.  
  
However he was still smiling when he answered the door. An official looking man and woman were waiting for him at the other side.  
  
The woman began to speak "Mr Barton, we've been hoping to speak with you." Her voice squeaked as she took in his damp hair and shirtless chest. Unable to help it her eyes wandered over his torso until reluctantly arriving back to his face. Her face turned a bright red when Trowa gave her one of his knowing half smiles.  
  
The man cast his flustered partner an annoyed glance. "We are with the children's welfare and there is something urgent we wish to discuss with you, may we come in?"  
  
His eyebrow arched, the only sign of remote interest on his face. It was just too easy from him to go back to being as bland as he had was during his teen years. He shrugged indifferently. "Come in." They settled themselves while Trowa rummaged in his closet for a shirt. The longer the woman stayed flustered, the longer they stay, he thought ruefully and you want them to leave as soon as possible.  
  
The woman had opened the briefcase she had carried in with her, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to leave them alone for a few minutes. They were obviously thinking they would spend some amount of time here.  
  
The woman smiled at him as he sat down, all signs of previous discomfiter gone. "Did you know of a Sandy Moon?"  
  
Unbeknownst to him a sad smile drifted over his features. Ah, Sandy, his mind could vaguely remember her, light blonde hair and expressive brown eyes. He had gone out with her several times, more than anyone else and compared to some of the other girls he'd dated, he had now come to regard their relationship as a steady one.  
  
They however didn't need all that information. Just a simple answers. "Yes."  
  
"When was the last time you had contact with her?"  
  
What was this a murder investigation? Though they had not introduced themselves as detectives he reminded himself. For some reason that he couldn't fathom the question triggered a explosive array of warning bells in the back of his mind. His eyes hardened.  
  
"A little under ten months ago, why?" His tone remained bland, blocking out the defensive note that was creeping into his thoughts.  
  
The woman glanced suprepstiously at her partner. "I regret to inform you that Miss Moon was killed in a car accident a month ago."  
  
'I'm sorry for her families loss' the words came out automatically. Sure he was saddened that she had died but he suffered no acute loss over her death. They had just reached out for each other during a rough stage in their lives. It had been nothing more than the need for someone to hold them that had brought them together. Temporary need.  
  
The woman blinked, sudden realisation coming over her. The look in her eyes made Trowa stomachs tighten. "You don't know, do you?" She murmured.  
  
Know what! His mind shouted, his exterior exhibiting nothing but a patiently waiting man.  
  
"Sandy Moon had a baby girl called Emma and she claimed you were the father."  
  
--------------End chapter 1----------------- 


	2. Blood and Flash

I honestly did not mean to leave it this long until the next chapter. I should warn you that this is technically the last part. I've started another chapter but I'm unsure if I should continue on with this one or start it as another story. *Shrugs* What to do, what to do.  
  
Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! This chapter is for you.   
  
Anyway without any further adieu. The story!  
  
*Flesh and blood*  
  
It had taken a lot of restraint on Trowa part not to let his mouth gape open with shock. Unfortunately he could do nothing to hide the widening of his eyes.  
  
He was a father? This was not a good thing.  
  
It had taken several attempts for his mind to make the muscles of his jaw to work and the silence hung in the air. Wisely the social workers refrained from saying anything. When he was able to start talking again there was an ever so slight tremor in the gundam pilots voice.  
  
"What is to be done with the child?"  
  
The woman leaned forward, unintenionaly causing Trowa to do the same.  
"You see Mr Barton, this is where the problems lies. You were named as the legal guardian however since you know nothing of the child you are under no obligation to take her under your care." She nodded to him at this.  
  
Trowa frowned speculately. "What happens if I don't, ah," He paused searching for the right words, "claim her?" He was a gundam pilot and a mercenary before that; baby-care was just not covered in his training.  
  
The woman leaned back satisfied. "Well as the deceased's family are in no position to care for the child-"  
  
Of course they weren't, Sandy had confided that to him once just how bad things could get.  
  
"-She will be placed in a state approved orphanage."  
  
His gut twisted and the lines around his eyes tightened. An orphanage, no child of his was going to an orphanage. He didn't care what improvements the government officials insisted they had made. He knew anyone with enough money could come in and take a child to do god knows what with it if they had enough money. Money could buy anything.   
  
Wisely he did not voice this thought out loud.   
Instead he stated simply what he wished to see the child. It was not a question; he would see the child. His flesh and blood.  
  
"We will make the arrangements." The woman smiled brightly before handing him a card. "Contact me at this number in a day and we will have a visiting time arranged."  
  
Trowa gazed at the card, the numbers reusing to register in his mind.   
"Why not now?" His voice was hard and hue knew he was been unreasonable but it wasn't every day you found out you were a father.  
  
He mentally he shook himself, it was time to lay on the charm. He looked up from under his bangs, leaning forward to touch her knee.   
"Please I need to see her." His voice was husky with suppressed emotion.   
  
The woman visibly melted and Trowa patted himself on the back. "Eh, I suppose that might be possible." She exchanged a look with her partner, who only shrugged in response.  
  
"I'll need an hour before we can go anywhere."  
  
------------  
  
A tiny bundle lay in a cot, dressed head to toe in white. A tiny fluff of blonde capped her crown so light that it was barely visible.  
  
So this was his child.  
  
The official, Miss Doone hovered anxiously near his shoulder.  
Tentatively his callused hand touched her forehead briefly and then resting lightly on her face. She was so small, yet everything about her was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, he hoped, everything was there just in miniature. His finger gently caressed hers and he smiled in bewilderment as she reflexively curled her tiny finger around his thumb.   
  
He continued to smile, marvelling at her grip.  
  
This small child was his, his when he never thought he would never live long enough to have a child, his when he thought no one would be the mother of *his* children. For who would give a murderer children. Yet here she was, as real as the air he used to breath.   
  
I t was then he realised that he would be taking Emma home with him and that he would do his best to love and protect her.   
  
A voice to side of him reminded him, that the increasingly irritating Miss Doone was still present.  
  
"Well Mr Barton, a baby is a hard thing to look after and be responsible for."  
  
He nearby snorted, he who once had the firepower to take out a colon if he so wished. He could be responsible.   
  
"If you like I could show some information about the orphanage she will be placed in."   
  
Emmas grip on his thumb tightened.  
  
They had already made of their mind about him.  
  
He turned his attention momentarily back to Miss Doone and frowned.  
  
Her eyes opened.  
  
He looked back to his precious bundle, his face softening instantly.  
  
"That will not be necessary."  
  
Her eyes were startling green.  
fin  
  
-----  
A/N Sorry about the shortness I couldn't make the chapter longer and I'm still not satisfied with it, but as I said before I think this is the end but If you would like me to continue with this please review and tell me. As always please review, it makes me soooo happy!!! 


End file.
